fayewongfandomcom-20200214-history
Jiang Ai
Jiang Ai (將愛; To Love) is Faye Wong's 2003 album. Information Jiang Ai is Faye Wong's 19th album, and her first under the Sony Music Entertainment label. The album sold over a million copies all over Asia in its first week of release. The album includes four songs written or co-written by Faye, and one song, "MV," composed by Nicholas Tse. The song "Passenger/The Flower has Withered" is a cover of Swedish singer/songwriter Sophie Zelmani's "Going Home," from her "Sing and Dance" album. Faye and longtime collaborator Zhang Yadong co-produced the album. For artistic reasons, many of the album's song titles are shortened to two characters from longer complete phrases. "In The Name of Love" is the Cantonese version of "To Love," and "The Flower has Withered" is the Cantonese version of "Passenger." Album Editions Hong Kong & Taiwan First Edition The CD is packaged in a box along with a limited edition VCD. ;Stock No.: IND0335 (Taiwan) ;Release Date: November 7, 2003 ;CD Tracklist # Jiang Ai (將愛; To Love) # Kong Cheng (空城; Empty City) # Bu Liu (不留; Leave Nothing) # Mei Cuo (美錯; Beautiful Mistake) # Cheng Ke (乘客; Passenger) # Yang Bao (陽寶; Darling Sunlight) # Xuan Mu (陽寶; Spinning Wood) # Si Yue Xue (四月雪; April Snow) # Ye Zhuang (夜妝; Night Makeup) # Yan (烟; Cigarette) # MV # Ga Ngoi Jee Ming (假愛之名; In The Name Of Love) # Fa See Liu (花事了; The Flower has Withered) ;VCD Tracklist # The Making of the "Jiang Ai" MV Hong Kong & Taiwan Regular Edition ;Stock No.: IND0335 (Taiwan) ;Release Date: December 5, 2003 ;CD Tracklist # Jiang Ai (將愛; To Love) # Kong Cheng (空城; Empty City) # Bu Liu (不留; Leave Nothing) # Mei Cuo (美錯; Beautiful Mistake) # Cheng Ke (乘客; Passenger) # Yang Bao (陽寶; Darling Sunlight) # Xuan Mu (陽寶; Spinning Wood) # Si Yue Xue (四月雪; April Snow) # Ye Zhuang (夜妝; Night Makeup) # Yan (烟; Cigarette) # MV # Ga Ngoi Jee Ming (假愛之名; In The Name Of Love) # Fa See Liu (花事了; The Flower has Withered) Mainland Edition The CD omits the track "In the Name of Love" due to Chinese censors finding the lyric "Opium is warm and sweet" to be too risky. ;Release Date: November 2003 ;Tracklist # Jiang Ai (將愛; To Love) # Kong Cheng (空城; Empty City) # Bu Liu (不留; Leave Nothing) # Mei Cuo (美錯; Beautiful Mistake) # Cheng Ke (乘客; Passenger) # Yang Bao (陽寶; Darling Sunlight) # Xuan Mu (陽寶; Spinning Wood) # Si Yue Xue (四月雪; April Snow) # Ye Zhuang (夜妝; Night Makeup) # Yan (烟; Cigarette) # MV # Fa See Liu (花事了; The Flower has Withered) All-In Box Set Includes the full "Jiang Ai" album packaged in a horizontal box with the All-In DVD, containing all 10 MVs from the album, plus a 20-page photo booklet. ;Stock No.: IND0421 (Taiwan) ;Release Date: May 11, 2004 ;CD Tracklist # Jiang Ai (將愛; To Love) # Kong Cheng (空城; Empty City) # Bu Liu (不留; Leave Nothing) # Mei Cuo (美錯; Beautiful Mistake) # Cheng Ke (乘客; Passenger) # Yang Bao (陽寶; Darling Sunlight) # Xuan Mu (陽寶; Spinning Wood) # Si Yue Xue (四月雪; April Snow) # Ye Zhuang (夜妝; Night Makeup) # Yan (烟; Cigarette) # MV # Ga Ngoi Jee Ming (假愛之名; In The Name Of Love) # Fa See Liu (花事了; The Flower has Withered) ;All-In DVD Tracklist # Jiang Ai (將愛; To Love) # Kong Cheng (空城; Empty City) # Bu Liu (不留; Leave Nothing) # Mei Cuo (美錯; Beautiful Mistake) # Cheng Ke (乘客; Passenger) # Yang Bao (陽寶; Darling Sunlight) # Xuan Mu (陽寶; Spinning Wood) # Si Yue Xue (四月雪; April Snow) # Ye Zhuang (夜妝; Night Makeup) # Yan (烟; Cigarette)